Maud Pie (odcinek)
Ten artykuł dotyczy odcinka pod tytułem '''Maud Pie'. Jeżeli chodziło ci o postać, zobacz: Maud Pie.'' Maud Pie — osiemnasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i osiemdziesiąty trzeci ogółem. Pinkie Pie jest bardzo podekscytowana, gdyż jej starsza siostra – Maud – przyjedzie do Ponyville na tydzień. Z niecierpliwością oczekuje spotkania z siostrą oraz poznania ją z jej przyjaciółkami. Niestety inne kucyki mają problem z zaprzyjaźnieniem się z nowo poznaną Maud, gdyż odkrywają, że jest zupełnie inna, niż opisywała ją Pinkie. Streszczenie Pinkie przygotowuje się do odwiedzin jej starszej siostry, Maud i z tego powodu prosi swoje przyjaciółki o pomoc, przy testowaniu smaków jej przepisu na słodkie kamyczki. Klacze decydują się pomóc przyjaciółce, jednak zauważają, że to dosyć dużo cukierków nawet jak na samą Pinkie, a kucyk stwierdza, że rzeczywiście mogła odrobinkę przesadzić. Kucyk opowiada swoim przyjaciółkom o ich tradycji i mówi, że będą robić wspólnie naszyjniki ze słodkich kamyczków. Mówi również, że jej siostra posiada każdą z cech jej przyjaciółek i wtedy Pinkie przypomina sobie o tym, że musi odebrać Maud ze stacji. Kiedy klacze przygotowywały się do poznania Maud, stwierdziły, że za bardzo denerwują się spotkaniem i że to oczywiste, że Pinkie chce, aby sobie przypadły do gustu, ale gdy już poznały Maud, stwierdziły, że jest zupełnie inna niż w opowiadaniach Pinkie. Próbowały bliżej zapoznać się z siostrą Pinkie, bo nie chciały zawieść przyjaciółki, jednak klaczom trudno było zaprzyjaźnić się z nowo poznaną Maud, mimo że każda próbowała z nią spędzać czas osobno, gdyż klacz była bardziej zainteresowana kamieniami. Kiedy powiedziały o tym przyjaciółce, zrozpaczona postanowiła skonstruować „tor przeszkód”, który łączył zainteresowania swoich przyjaciółek i Maud. Kiedy próbowała pokazać, jak przejść tor, okazało się, że stos kamieni, który przygotowała dla Maud, nie jest stabilny i klacz prawie została zgnieciona przez skały, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Maud. Maud jest przykro, że Pinkie przez jej przyjazd mogło się coś stać i mówi jej, że wie, jak bardzo chce, aby jej przyjaciółki były jej przyjaciółkami, ale tak się nie stanie i postanawia wrócić do domu, aby zaoszczędzić uczucia siostry. Zrozpaczona Pinkie wyrusza z siostrą, aby mogły wspólnie zrobić naszyjniki. Twilight wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, co łączy je z Maud i co jest warte robienia wspólnie naszyjników dla najlepszych przyjaciółek. Po drodze do domu, Pinkie przeprasza siostrę, że na siłę chciała zrobić z jej przyjaciółek, jej przyjaciółki, bo chciała, aby zobaczyły, jaką ma niesamowitą siostrę. Kiedy docierają na farmę, ku zaskoczeniu Pinkie są tam również jej przyjaciółki, które mówią, że to właśnie przyjaźń do Pinkie łączy je wszystkie z Maud i to jest właśnie warte zrobienia naszyjników dla najlepszych przyjaciółek. Jednak gdy Maud nie wykazuje zbytniego podekscytowania, to z kucyków zszedł cały entuzjazm i tłumaczą co je martwi w tym, lecz Maud tłumaczy, że nie wyraża uczuć, jak to robi jej siostra, po czym kucyki stwierdzają, że im to w zupełności odpowiada. Na zakończenie odcinka, kucyki wymieniły się naszyjnikami, jednak gdy Twilight widzi, że Maud wkłada naszyjnik od siostry do kuferka z wieloma naszyjnikami z cukierków, pyta się czemu nie zjadła żadnego. Maud mówi, że tak naprawdę nie lubi cukierków, ale kocha Pinkie Pie i uśmiecha się, patrząc na siostrę. Fabuła Przygotowania Pinkie thumb|left|Twilight puka do drzwi. Odcinek rozpoczyna się przed Cukrowym Kącikiem. Przyszły tam wszystkie przyjaciółki Pinkie Pie, a Applejack spytała, czy któraś z nich miała od niej wieści od wczoraj. Wszystkie zaprzeczają, a Rainbow Dash skarżyła się, że jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie i nie ma pojęcia, co jest tak ważne, że muszą się spotkać o takiej porze, gdyż Księżniczka Celestia nawet nie wzniosła słońca, a kogut jeszcze śpi. Twilight martwiąc się o przyjaciółkę, mówi, że ma nadzieję, że wszystko z nią w porządku i puka do drzwi. Zza drzwi było słychać dziwne odgłosy, a Pinkie otwiera drzwi. Klacz miała na sobie gogle oraz czapkę kucharską na głowie. Wesoła, widząc swoje przyjaciółki, dziękuje im, że przyszły i mówi, że nie ma czasu do stracenia, po czym wrzuca Rarity i Fluttershy do środka, a Applejack tam wpycha. Twilight zdziwiona wchodzi sama i zamykają drzwi, na które wleciała zaspana Rainbow, lecz Pinkie otwiera drzwi i wciągnęła ją do środka. Kucyki są w środku. Twilight nagle nastąpiła na dziwne kolorowe kamienie leżące na podłodze, a Pinkie jej mówi, aby była ostrożna. thumb|right|Kamyczkowa lawina Zdziwiony alikorn spytał się przyjaciółki co to. Różowa klacz odpowiada, że jej starsza siostra Maud będzie tu niebawem i potrzebuje ich pomocy do testowania smaku jej słodkich kamyczków. Applejack mówi jej wtedy, że z chęcią jej pomogą, ale to trochę za dużo cukierków, a Rarity dodaje, że nawet jak na samą Pinkie. Klacz stwierdza, że rzeczywiście odrobinę mogła przesadzić, a za nią pojawia się pokój zasypany słodyczami. Testowanie cukierków thumb|left|Pinkie „zajadająca” słodkości. Kucyki leżały na podłodze w pokoju Pinkie i jęczały z powodu bólu brzucha, gdyż przejadły się cukierkami. Nagle Pinkie przywozi wózek z kolejną partią słodyczy i pyta się, czy są gotowe na więcej, jednak Rainbow tylko jęknęła i powiedziała, że bolą ją zęby, a Fluttershy wzdycha. Applejack mówi wtedy, że chyba już wystarczy i pyta się, czy nie powinna być w drodze na stację, aby odebrać Maud, jednak ta mówi, że spróbowały dopiero połowy smaków i że musi wybrać idealne, by mogła zrobić ich więcej, zanim Maud dotrze na stację i klacz szybko zajadała smakołyki, a jej przyjaciółki dziwnie się na nią popatrzyły. Twilight podeszła do Pinkie i powiedziała, że Maud to jej siostra i że jest pewna, że pokocha jej słodkie kamyczki i z pewnością zrobiła ich wystarczająco dużo, gdyż zostaje tylko na tydzień, a Pinkie mówi przyjaciółce, że to cukierki nie tylko dla Maud, lecz dla nich wszystkich. Słysząc to, klacze wzdrygnęły się na samą myśl o cukierkach. Tradycja sióstr thumb|right|Narysowane na kartce siostry przytulają się Wtedy Pinkie mówi, że jest to część super-duper-specjalnej tradycji, którą tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele mogą dzielić i dodaje, że będą wspólnie robić naszyjniki ze słodkich kamyczków i krzyczy z radości. Mówi, że wszystko to zaczęło się jeszcze wtedy, gdy ona i Maud były jeszcze małymi klaczkami na farmie kamieni i że to ona nauczyła Pinkie receptury na słodkie kamyczki rodziny Pie i mówi, że zawierały one sekretny składnik, którym były kamienie. Potem Maud pokazała jej, jak nawlec kawałki kamieni na sznurek, by zrobić z nich naszyjnik, a gdy tylko skończyły, wymieniały się zrobionymi przez siebie naszyjnikami. Pinkie, która cały czas ilustrowała swoją opowieść, wstała i powiedziała, że ona i Maud wymieniały się naszyjnikami, odkąd przeniosła się do Ponyville, na znak, że zawsze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a Applejack mówi wtedy, że to wspaniała tradycja. Nagle do Rainbow dotarło, że sekretnym składnikiem cukierków Pinkie są kamienie i spytała się o to dla upewnienia przyjaciółki, co ona potwierdza, ale dodała, że są to specjalne kamienie, które odkryła Maud. Fluttershy wtedy pyta się Pinkie, jakie są to kamienie, ale klacz mówi jej, że nie może jej powiedzieć, bo to tajemnica i poklepała przyjaciółkę po głowie. Opowiadanie przyjaciółkom o siostrze thumb|left|Maud jest najlepsza! Po tym, Pinkie mówi, że teraz, gdy Maud wyjeżdża, by zdobyć kamienioktorat w nauce o kamieniach, to może być ostatnia szansa, aby się wymienić naszyjnikami przez długi czas, a potem entuzjastycznie mówi, że nie może się doczekać, aż wszystkie ją poznają i że wie, że jej najlepsza siostro-przyjaciółka oraz jej przyjaciółki z Ponyville staną się wspólnie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i że będą mogły wspólnie robić naszyjniki ze słodkich kamyczków dla najlepsiejszych przyjaciółek. Gdy Pinkie skończyła mówić, podbiegła do Rarity, przytuliła ją i powiedziała, że Maud wyraża siebie poprzez modę, zupełnie jak jednorożec, po czym chwyta jeszcze Twilight do uścisku i mówi, że jej siostra jest naprawdę mądra i uwielbia czytać zupełnie jak alikorn. Po tym wzięła do uścisku pozostałe przyjaciółki i dodała, że Maud jest szczera, uwielbia różne stworzenia i że jest dobra w grach i mówi jeszcze, że jest po prostu wspaniała. Ściśnięta w uścisku Rarity powiedziała po tym, że to brzmi wspaniale, ale pyta się, czy Maud nie zacznie się martwić, jeśli Pinkie nie będzie na stacji, gdy dotrze, a klacz odpowiada jej, że pewnie tak, po czym dociera do niej, że powinna już być na stacji i mówi, że musi pędzić, rozrzucając po pokoju swoje przyjaciółki i pędem wybiega z pokoju, a klacze tylko się za nią patrzą. Stres przyjaciółek przed przyjazdem Maud thumb|right|Ech, było ubrać coś lżejszego... Kucyki przygotowywały piknik na przyjazd Maud. Fluttershy powiedziała, że ma nadzieję, że Maud ma apetyt, a Applejack dodała, że nigdy nie spotkała kucyka, bądź zwierzaka, który by nie uwielbiał mufinek babci Smith przyprawianych jabłkami i odgarnęła kopytem Angela, który próbował zabrać sobie jedną mufinkę. thumb|left|To dla Pinkie bardzo ważne Nagle Rarity jęknęła i powiedziała, że nie może znaleźć nic odpowiedniego do ubrania i usiadła, a z jej kapelusza z kamieniami odpadł jeden kamień i wpadł do koszyka z mufinkami. Rainbow Dash mówi wtedy do przyjaciółki, że wątpi czy Maud w ogóle zauważy, co kto nosi i spytała się jednorożca, o co to całe zamieszanie, a Rarity odpowiedziała jej, że to zamieszanie jest o to, że będzie trudno pokazać Maud, jak modnym miastem jest Ponyville, skoro najmodniejszy kucyk w mieście nie może powstrzymać swojego kapelusza przed rozpadaniem się, po czym zrobiła smutną minę. Twilight wtedy mówi, że chyba wszystkie nieco denerwują się przyjazdem Maud do Ponyville, bo to siostra Pinkie Pie i to oczywiste, że Pinkie chce, aby sobie przypadły do gustu, bo możliwość wspólnego robienia naszyjników ze słodkich kamyczków jest dla niej bardzo ważne i że jest pewna, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Przyjazd Maud thumb|right|Gdzież ona jest? Nagle Twilight przerywa Pinkie Pie, która z oddali krzyknęła, że już są, a kucyki popatrzyły się na machającą z daleka przyjaciółkę i zaczęła radośnie skakać w stronę klaczy. Twilight nie widząc Maud, spytała się Pinkie, gdzie ona jest, a kucyk radośnie jej odpowiedział, że nadchodzi i obróciła głowę do tyłu. Wszystkie przyjaciółki popatrzyły na pustą ścieżkę i wtedy Rainbow spytała się Pinkie, czy jest pewna, że Maud idzie, a kucyk odpowiada jej, że jej siostra nie jest tak szybka jak ona, więc poprosiła Gummy'ego, aby z nią został na wypadek, gdyby się zgubiła i z powrotem obróciła się w oczekiwaniu, że zobaczy Maud, a jej przyjaciółki i ich zwierzęta patrzyły dziwnie na ścieżkę. W końcu w oddali było widać kontury kucyka, który bardzo wolno szedł. Rainbow spytała się wtedy Rarity, która stała obok niej, czy Maud w ogóle się porusza. thumb|left|"Osadowy" Kiedy Maud była w połowie drogi, Pinkie krzyknęła, że są tu, jednakże kucyk wciąż szła bardzo powoli, a na jej ogonie sterczał Gummy. W końcu klacz dotarła i pierwsze co zrobiła, to popatrzyła na kamień przed sobą, schyliła się, a potem go powąchała i powiedziała, że to kamień osadowy. Dziwne zachowanie thumb|right|Co proszę? Rainbow tylko spytała hę?, a Maud podniosła kamień i powiedziała jej swoim monotonnym tonem, że to skała osadowa i popatrzyła się na klacze, a z jej ogona odpadł Gummy. Przyjaciółki, które były lekko zmieszane zachowaniem Maud patrzyły się na klacz, jednak Twilight przerwała ciszę, mówiąc, że to fascynujące i spytała się przyjaciółek, czyż nie ma racji. thumb|left|Sukienki nie mówią Maud nic nie mówi, lecz powoli opuściła kopytko na ziemię i spoglądnęła na Twilight, która do niej podeszła i powiedziała jej, że wszystkie są bardzo podekscytowane, że złożyła wizytę w Ponyville przed jej wyprawą i dodaje, że Pinkie Pie wiele o niej opowiadała, po czym przedstawiła siebie oraz swoje przyjaciółki. Wtedy Fluttershy mówi, że bardzo się cieszą, że mogą ją poznać, a Applejack dodała, że będą się świetnie bawić. Maud jednak patrzyła bez żadnych uczuć na kucyki. Twilight wtedy popatrzyła na Rarity, która zdecydowała się zagadać do klaczy i zaczęła mówić, że Pinkie jej opowiadała, że również dzieli jej pasję do mody, a Maud jej odpowiada, że doprawdy wyraża siebie poprzez jej garderobę. Rarity spytała więc, co mówi jej wyborna sukienka, którą aktualnie nosi, jednak Maud popatrzyła się dziwnie na Rarity i powiedziała jej, że nic nie mówi, bo to sukienka. thumb|right|Czy to mały chomik? Zmieszana Rarity, przytaknęła Maud, że oczywiście, że sukienka nie mówi i próbowała wytłumaczyć, o co jej chodziło, jednak powoli wycofała się, dziwnie patrząc na boki w poszukiwaniu wytłumaczenia odpowiedzi klaczy, po czym popatrzyła się na równie zdziwioną Twilight. Nagle Winona zaczęła szczekać i krążyć wokół Maud, a Applejack zaczęła przedstawiać po kolei zwierzaki, po czym powiedziała, że Pinkie im opowiadała, że ona również ma zwierzaka. Maud wtedy powiedziała, że jest w jej kieszeni. Kiedy usłyszała to Fluttershy, podekscytowana, spytała się czy to zwierzak kieszonkowy, taki jak malutka myszka, pisklę albo wytresowany motyl, a Angel, słysząc to, obrócił się obrażony. thumb|left|Tak, z pewnością będziemy się świetnie bawić. Maud jednak powiedziała, że jest to kamień i sięgnęła do kieszeni, po czym położyła mały kamień na ziemi. Zdziwiona Fluttershy najpierw popatrzyła na ziemię, a potem spojrzała pytająco na Maud, która powiedziała, że kamień nazywa się Głaz. Przyjaciółki patrzyły dziwnie przez chwilę na Maud, a niezręczną ciszę przerwała Pinkie, mówiąc, że z pewnością będzie to najwspanialszy, najzabawniejszy dzień w historii i że nie może się doczekać, aż wszystkie staną się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, jednakże jej przyjaciółki nerwowo na siebie popatrzyły i zaśmiały się. Piknik thumb|right|Zjedz coś, Głazie... Kucyki zasiadły już na kocu rozłożonym wcześniej z myślą o pikniku i zajadały przygotowane wcześniej potrawy. Maud, jedząca swoją kanapkę, nagle kładzie ją na kocu i przybliżyła do niej Głaza, jakby chciała go nakarmić. Wtedy Applejack zagaduje do Maud pytając ją, czy nie zechciałaby spróbować wybornych mufinek babci Smith, przyprawianych jabłkami i podsuwając do Maud koszyk z mufinkami. thumb|left|Maud ma rację! To jest chrupiące! Maud najpierw powąchała zawartość koszyka i wzięła do ust kamień, którzy wcześniej odpadł z kapelusza Rarity. Applejack nerwowo patrząc na kucyka zajadającego kamień i próbowała jej powiedzieć, że to, co aktualnie zajada, nie jest mufinką babci, lecz kamieniem. Maud jednakże zdążyła już pogryźć kamień, a przyjaciółki dziwnie patrzyły się na Maud. thumb|right|To o wiele intensywniejsza gra niż sądzicie! Wtedy klacz powiedziała, że to, co zjadła, jest chrupiące, a Pinkie Pie ugryzła jedną z babeczek w koszyku i powiedziała, że Maud ma rację, gdyż mufinki były chrupiące i entuzjastycznie oblizała wargi z okruszków ciastka i dodała, że były smaczne. Wtedy podirytowana Rainbow Dash rozpoczęła temat, że Pinkie im mówiła, że ta lubi gry, a Maud z kamienną miną odpowiedziała jej, że ona i Głaz czasami grają w grę zwaną „Kamuflaż” i dodała, że jest to zabawa podobna do chowanego, jednakże jest o wiele intensywniejsza. Kucyki jednak tylko patrzyły się dziwnie na Maud, a Rainbow Dash, spytała, niezbyt przekonana do gry, wspaniale?. Gra w chowanego thumb|right|To jest niemożliwe! Kucyki szukały Głaza na polanie pełnej kamieni. Twilight przeszukująca drobniejsze kamienie, spytała swoje przyjaciółki, czy poszczęściło się im, jednakże Fluttershy powiedziała, że żałuje, że nie spędziła więcej czasu z Głazem, gdyż trudno jej spamiętać jak wyglądał i podniosła kolejny kamień, po czym stwierdziła, że to nie ten i odrzuciła na bok. thumb|left|Ech, no niech Ci będzie. Applejack wtedy mówi, że to jak szukanie kamienia w stogu siana, a Rarity poprawiła przyjaciółkę, mówiąc, że raczej jak szukanie masy kamieni, po czym schyliła się, aby sprawdzić czy kamień, który był pod nią to Głaz, a z jej kapelusza odpadł kamień. Zdenerwowana Applejack wtedy krzyknęła do Rarity, że nie musi tego utrudniać, a równie zdenerwowana Rarity wzdychnęła i powiedziała, że się poddaje, gdyż to niemożliwe. Twilight jednak, powiedziała, że jeśli przestaną grać, to zranią uczucia Maud i kazała im popatrzeć, jak Pinkie Pie się świetnie bawi. Pinkie Pie wówczas pokazywała Maud różne kamienie i pytała się jej, czy to Głaz, a nawet podniosła sporych rozmiarów głaz. Twilight powiedziała swoim przyjaciółkom, aby grały jeszcze tylko odrobinę dłużej i spytała się czy może tak być, a klacze wydały z siebie jęk i niechętnie powiedziały wspólnie, że może tak być, po czym wróciły do poszukiwań. thumb|right|A dajcie mi spokój! Nagle z poszukiwań wyrwał je głos Maud, który obwieścił, że znalazła Głaza. Zachwycona Pinkie Pie wtedy spytała się siostry, gdzie on był, a ona jej mówi, że chował się cały czas w jej kieszeni. Rainbow Dash, która była zakopana w stercie kamieni, słysząc to, zdenerwowała się, rozrzuciła kamienie na różne strony i, wzlatując w powietrze, krzyknęła och, no weźcie!''To zdanie może ulec zmianie po emisji odcinka w języku polskim. i zdenerwowana usiadła na ziemi. "Różni się od tego, czego się spodziewałam..." thumb|left|Będziemy robić naszyjniki dla najlepszych przyjaciółek, o tak! Wtedy Angel dotknął nogę Fluttershy, aby jej pokazać, że on i reszta zwierzaków nudzą się przez tę grę, a Fluttershy widząc to, powiedziała, że nie chce przerywać, ale naprawdę muszą zabrać te zwierzaki do domu, gdyż robi się bardzo późno, a miały bardzo pracowity dzień. Pinkie powiedziała wtedy, że ona i Maud też będą się zbierać do domu, gdyż chce, aby Maud przetestowała smaki słodkich kamyczków, których użyją na robienie naszyjników dla najlepszych przyjaciółek i entuzjastycznie krzyknęła ''o tak! i zaczęły z Maud odchodzić. Gdy klacze były już daleko, Applejack powiedziała, że Maud z pewnością różni się od tego, czego się spodziewała, a zdenerwowana Rainbow Dash dodała, że cały dzień spędziły na kopaniu w błocie, a Głaz był cały czas w kieszeni Maud. Fluttershy jednak powiedziała, że Głaz zdaje się słodki, a wkurzona Rainbow Dash krzyknęła, że to kamień. Spędzanie czasu z Maud thumb|right|No nie wiem... Może jest nieśmiała? Wtedy Twilight kazała się uspokoić przyjaciółkom i dodała, że jest pewna, że Maud po prostu zdenerwowała się spotkaniem z nimi, a Applejack dodała, że ona zachowywała się dziwnie, bo może być po prostu nieśmiała. Twilight zaaprobowała zdanie przyjaciółki i dodała, że to musi być przytłaczające spotkać je wszystkie na raz, zwłaszcza że już są takimi dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Klacze przyznały przyjaciółce rację. Rarity wtedy zdjęła swój kamienny kapelusz, a alikorn dodał jeszcze, że myśli, że jeśli spędzą z Maud więcej czasu osobno, by postarać się poznać ją lepiej, to jest pewna, że będą robić te naszyjniki dla najlepszych przyjaciół ze słodkich kamyczków w mgnieniu oka. Wspólne projektowanie mody thumb|left|Ciekawy materiał... Najpierw Maud i Pinkie odwiedziły Rarity. Jednorożec chcąc jakoś dogadać się z Maud, powiedział, że nie wie, od czego by tu zacząć, gdyż wybrała parę materiałów, które jej zdaniem będą wyglądać oszołamiająco, jednak nie dokończyła swojego zdania, gdyż gdy popatrzyła na Maud, klacz wydawała się nie być zainteresowana materiałami wybranymi przez nią, a Pinkie wtedy wesoło podskakiwała, mówiąc, że odbywają się wybory materiału i wesoło popatrzyła na Rarity, która patrzyła się niepewnie na Maud. Zmieszana Rarity powiedziała, że jeżeli nie widzi materiału, który do niej przemawia, to z pewnością zasugeruje coś innego. thumb|right|Ale to tylko ściereczka... Jednakże Maud powiedziała, że podoba jej się kawałek materiału, który leżał na stole i podniosła go. Rarity wybuchła śmiechem i powiedziała, że Pinkie im nie mówiła, że jest taka zabawna. Maud jednak spytała jednorożca, co ma na myśli, a już kompletnie zmieszana Rarity powiedziała jej, że to, co aktualnie trzyma, to prawdopodobnie tylko ścierka, jednakże Maud nadal nie zwracała na to uwagi, a Pinkie Pie prosząco uśmiechnęła się do swojej przyjaciółki. Jednorożec, nie chcąc odmówić kucykowi i próbując jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji, powiedział, że bardzo współgra z karnacją Maud i że jest pewna, że może coś zadziałać swoją magią i zmienić ten materiał w coś wspaniałego, po czym odeszła do tyłu szukać innych tego typu materiałów, które mogłyby się spodobać Maud. thumb|left|Czy Maud nie robi najlepszych szalików?! Pinkie wtedy entuzjastycznie powiedziała, że jej siostra i Rarity pracują razem, aby zaprojektować wspólnie coś niesamowitego, po czym dodała, przytulając Maud, że to najlepszy dzień w historii. Wtedy, Rarity przyniosła więcej materiałów i powiedziała, że może zszyć to wspólnie ze sobą i stworzyć jej coś, co się jej spodoba, jednakże Maud przejmując z magii Rarity upatrzony wcześniej materiał do kopyt, powiedziała, że dziękuje, ale wystarczy jej ten jeden materiał, po czym zarzuciła go sobie na szyję. Pinkie Pie wtedy spytała, czy Maud nie robi najfajniejszych szalików, a Rarity z niesmakiem powiedziała, że oczywiście. Spacer po lesie thumb|right|Witaj kolibrze! Następną atrakcją dnia, był spacer po lesie z Fluttershy i Angelem. Kucyki przechadzały się po lesie. Fluttershy i Angel byli na samym początku, potem Pinkie, która skakała od jednego krzewu z jednej strony ścieżki do drugiego krzewu, a Maud była ostatnią, która szła. Fluttershy, rozglądając się wesoło po lesie, natrafiła na kolibra i powitała go wesoło i ukłoniła się. thumb|left|On jest taki słodki... Ale nie, aż tak, jak moja mina! Wtedy Pinkie Pie entuzjastycznie podbiegła do przyjaciółki i, patrząc na kolibra, spytała, co on mówi. Fluttershy odpowiada przyjaciółce, że ptak mówi, że "cześć" i również się cieszy, że je widzi, a zauroczona ptakiem Pinkie robi minę, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć z przesłodzenia, jednak po chwili wraca do siebie i mówi, że chciałaby umieć mówić po kolibrzemu, po czym wesoło skacze przed siebie, nucąc coś. Fluttershy patrzy się na wesołą przyjaciółkę, po czym obraca głowę w stronę Maud, która aktualnie oglądała coś na ziemi. Kiedy Fluttershy podeszła do Maud, na kamieniu, który klacz oglądała, był mały pająk. Fluttershy powiedziała Maud, że te pająki żyją jedynie w Ponyville i choć mogą wyglądać strasznie, to są naprawdę bardzo słodkie i pomagają utrzymać szkodliwe insekty z dala. thumb|right|Czy ten pająk nie jest niesamowity? Wtedy pająk wyjął kwiatek i pokazał go klaczom, jakby chciałby go im dać. Maud jednak opowiada Fluttershy, że patrzyła na kamień i odchodzi, a pegaz uśmiecha się i rumieni. Kiedy Fluttershy z Angelem żegnały klacze, Pinkie Pie zawołała, aby pegaz zaczął myśleć, jakie smaki chce umieścić na swoim naszyjniku ze słodkich kamyczków dla najlepszych przyjaciółek, po czym entuzjastycznie skoczyła za siostrą. Fluttershy jednak powiedziała do Angela, że nie jest pewna czy w ogóle Maud już jest jej przyjaciółką, a królik podrapał się w brodę, aby o tym pomyśleć. Wierszopisarka thumb|left|Czy czytasz prozę? Pinkie i Maud odwiedziły bibliotekę Twilight. Gdy Twilight przejmowała magią jedną z książek, która była wysoko ustawiona na półce, Pinkie, która jeździła na drabinie po bibliotece, powiedziała, że Maud to totalny mól książkowy i że uwielbia poezję. Wtedy Twilight powiedziała do rozglądającej się po bibliotece Maud, że ma mnóstwo poezji w swoich zasobach i spytała się, patrząc na książki, czy czyta coś z pióra i atramentu, czy też rozkwitającą prozę. Maud, która przeglądała książki na półkach, obróciła się do alikorna i powiedziała, że woli czytać własną poezję. thumb|right|To naprawdę płodna pisarka! Twilight słysząc to, odłożyła książki na półkę i z entuzjazmem powiedziała, że z radością ich posłucha, po czym Maud podeszła bliżej Twilight, zakaszlnęła i zaczęła recytować swój wiersz, który był o... kamieniu. thumb|left|To... Naprawdę fascynujące... Po wysłuchaniu monotonnego wiersza klaczy, Twilight zamurowało, a Pinkie Pie, która nadal jeździła po bibliotece na drabinie, klaskała siostrze. Maud powiedziała Twilight, że napisała tysiące wierszy, a Pinkie dodała, że Maud to bardzo płodna pisarka. Maud dodała, że kolejne też są o kamieniach – wszystkie są o kamieniach. Maud zatem zaczęła recytować następny wiersz, jednak Twilight nie była zachwycona tym faktem, jednakże, aby nie robić przykrości Pinkie, usiadła na ziemi i słuchała Maud, udając, że jest zachwycona wierszami klaczy. Gotowanie cydru thumb|right|Maud obiera jabłka... na miazgę... Pinkie Pie wystartowała szybko ze stodoły na farmie Sweet Apple, pozostawiając za sobą różowy dym, do drzewa z jabłkami stojącego nieopodal, aby zerwać jabłko do robienia cydru, po czym wróciła z taką samą prędkością do domu Applejack z jednym jabłkiem, które położyła obok reszty owoców i ponownie zniknęła, pozostawiając za sobą różowy dym. Applejack, która mieszała gotujący się w garnku cydr, odeszła od kuchenki i spytała się Maud, czy skończyła już obierać jabłka na cydr, a klacz odpowiedziała jej, że to jedno jabłko jest chyba skończone, po czym Applejack przestraszyła się na widok zgniecionego przez kamień jabłka. Klacz powiedziała, że rzeczywiście już skończyła, mówiąc tak, a potem dodała, że ma bardzo interesującą metodę obierania jabłek i nerwowo, odeszła do tyłu, jednak potknęła się o miech przy swojej kuchence i zaśmiała się nerwowo. thumb|left|Maud obiera jabłka... na miazgę... Maud spytała się wtedy, trzymając w ręce kamień, gotowa do uderzenia kolejnego jabłka, czy ma obrać kolejne, jednakże Applejack nerwowo krzyknęła, aby tego nie robiła, jednak po chwili opanowała się i sprostowała swoje słowa, mówiąc, że jest pewna, że jest już wystarczająco dużo jabłek. Pinkie Pie, która siedziała na górze kuchenki, nagle spuściła głowę i powąchała zawartość rondla. thumb|right|Maud obiera jabłka... na miazgę... Kucyk spytał się przyjaciółki, czy mogą już spróbować cydru, na co Applejack odpowiada jej, że mogą, gdyż czemu nie i nalała klaczom do kufli cydru. Pinkie Pie zeskoczyła z kuchenki i stanęła obok Maud, po czym Applejack podsunęła siostrom kufle z cydrem. Pinkie momentalnie wypiła zawartość kufla i powiedziała, że to najlepszy cydr, jaki kiedykolwiek próbowała, a Maud oglądnęła jedynie kufel. Applejack, która mieszała cydr w rondelku, spytała Maud, co sądzi, a ta spróbowała trochę cydru i powiedziała, że smakuje jak jabłka. Wtedy Pinkie Pie powiedziała, że mówiła, że Maud jest zupełnie szczera, dokładnie jak Applejack i przytuliła przyjaciółkę, która powiedziała nerwowo, że ona i Maud są praktycznie jak bliźniaczki. Wielka siła thumb|left|Ha! Przebijesz to? Następnie, siostry spotkały się przy stawie z Rainbow Dash. Rainbow zrobiła szybki obrót wokół własnej osi w powietrzu i rzuciła głazem, który wylądował na drugiej stronie stawu, a klacze przyglądały się temu. Rainbow krzyknęła triumfalnie i powiedziała, że zobaczą czy Maud pobije ten rzut. Nagle tuż przy głowie Rainbow przeleciał dość duży głaz, który poleciał, aż za góry. Kiedy kamień wylądował na ziemi, z oddali rozniósł się huk i powstał tak jakby czarny dym po wybuchu, który spowodował, że ziemia się poruszyła oraz woda w stawie, która uformowała falę. thumb|right|Fenomenalny rzut Maud Klacze patrzyły na to, a Rainbow Dash zamknęła oczy i wystawiła kopytko do przodu, jakby chciała zatrzymać płynącą prosto na nie fale, która zaraz potem je zalała. thumb|left|Co proszę!? Pinkie Pie, która wyłoniła się na powierzchni na bali drewna, zaskoczona krzyknęła, że to było niesamowite i zaczęła wesoło biec w miejscu na drewnie, co powodowało przemieszczanie się klaczy. Rainbow, która wyłoniła się spod powierzchni wody była w szoku. Rainbow więc spytała się stojącej jak gdyby nigdy nic Maud, jak to zrobiła, że głaz poleciał, aż tak daleko. Klacz jedynie beznamiętnie powiedziała pegazowi, że rzuciła go, a zirytowana Rainbow powiedziała, że Maud wygrała, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Maud jednak powiedziała, że tak naprawdę nie za bardzo interesuje ją wygrywanie, a Rainbow słysząc to, otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. Zdradzenie Pinkie prawdy thumb|right|Co jest nie tak? Po całym dniu, przyjaciółki zebrały się przed cukrowym kącikiem. Wtedy z budynku wyszła Pinkie i powiedziała, że to świetnie, że wszystkie są tutaj, gdyż Maud wyszła szukać kamieni, więc to idealny czas, by przygotować wszystko, czego potrzebują do robienia naszyjników ze słodkich kamyczków najlepszych przyjaciółek. thumb|left|Może niektóre kucyki nie powinny być przyjaciółmi? Jednak klacze nie wykazywały zbytniego entuzjazmu tym, więc różowy kucyk spytał, co jest nie tak. Kucyki z początku stały wpatrzone w ziemię, jednak Applejack wypchnęła na środek Twilight, aby powiedziała, o co chodzi i niepewnie powiedziała, że nie jest pewna czy to najlepszy czas na robienie naszyjników ze słodkich kamyczków najlepszych przyjaciółek. Zdziwiona Pinkie, zapytała przyjaciółkę, czemu nie, a Twilight, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, by nie zranić uczuć przyjaciółki, popatrzyła się na inne kucyki. Rarity, chcąc pomóc przyjaciółce, próbowała coś powiedzieć, jednak zamilkła i popatrzyła na Fluttershy, która powiedziała, że to miło, że Pinkie dzieli się z nimi jej specjalną tradycją zaciśnięcia więzi, po czym klacz spojrzała na ziemię, próbując delikatnie powiedzieć, co jest nie tak. thumb|right|Jeśli ktoś by mnie potrzebował, jestem tutaj... Pinkie radośnie spytała, o co chodzi, a wtedy Applejack, westchnęła i powiedziała jej, że próbowały się zbliżyć do Maud, ale im się nie udało i dodała, że może niektóre kucyki nie przypadają sobie do gustu tak jak inne i spojrzała na ziemię, a kucyki potwierdziły słowa przyjaciółki. Kucyk dodał jeszcze, że nie czułyby się dobrze, gdyby robiły coś, co by oznaczało, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, gdy nie są. Gdy Pinkie to usłyszała, "uszło z niej całe szczęście" i powiedziała, że gdyby jakiś kucyk jej szukał, jest w Cukrowym Kąciku, próbując rozgryźć, co zrobić ze stoma kilogramami słodkich kamyczków, po czym zamknęła drzwi do cukierni, a przyjaciółki popatrzyły się smutno na siebie. Wyrzuty sumienia przyjaciółek thumb|left|Gdyby nie my, zrobiłaby to Maud. Przyjaciółki poszły do biblioteki Twilight, rozmyślając o całej sytuacji. Rarity, chodząc po bibliotece, mówiła, że czuje się po prostu okropnie, a Fluttershy, która karmiła Sowalicję, wtedy powiedziała, że może powinny po prostu udawać, że przyjaźnią się z Maud, a Applejack siedząca obok popatrzyła się zdziwiona na przyjaciółkę. Twilight jednak powiedziała, że jeśli nie powiedziałyby Pinkie Pie o tym, że nie zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, to myśli, że Maud by to zrobiła, po czym zamknęła leżącą na stole książkę o kamieniach. Wtedy, Rainbow Dash powiedziała, że możliwe, ale kto to wie, po czym dodała, że ten kucyk to tajemnica owinięta w efuzywie. thumb|right|Już wiem, co połączy nas wszystkie! Rarity słysząc wypowiedź przyjaciółki, zastanawiając się chwilę, spytała, czy Rainbow nie miała na myśli słowa enigma, jednakże pegaz odpowiedział jej, że nie, gdyż miała na myśli efuzyw, po czym dodała, że to rodzaj skały i kazała się spytać, skąd to wie. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a kucyki obróciły głowy w kierunku wejścia. Twilight magią otworzyła drzwi, zza których radośnie wyskoczyła Pinkie, która entuzjastycznie powiedziała, że wymyśliła coś, co zbliży wszystkie kucyki do siebie, po czym podskoczyła z powrotem w stronę drzwi, a kucyki popatrzyły jedna na drugą niepewnie. "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" thumb|left|Tor przeszkód Pinkie Pie zaprowadziła przyjaciółki do miejsca, gdzie była Maud, a kucyki spojrzały na klacz, która beznamiętnie patrzyła przed siebie. Maud popatrzyła się na kucyki, a potem znowu popatrzyła przed siebie. Wtedy reszta kucyków popatrzyła przed siebie i były zdumione tym, co zobaczyły, gdyż przed nimi stał wielki tor przeszkód. Pinkie Pie, powiedziała entuzjastycznie, że nazwała to Czasem zabaw Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud, a przyjaciółki popatrzyły na nią krzywo. thumb|right|Przydadzą wam się odpowiednie stroje! Rainbow Dash spytała tylko przyjaciółkę hę?, a kucyk odpowiedział wesoło, wyskakując pomiędzy Rarity i Applejack, że to łączy ze sobą zainteresowania ich wszystkich w jedną wielką czynność, którą mogą się cieszyć wspólnie, po czym przeniosła się do Maud i Fluttershy, i dodała, że to na pewno połączy wszystkie jej najlepsze przyjaciółki ze sobą jako najlepsiejsze przyjaciółki, po czym przytuliła siostrę i pegaza. Wtedy Pinkie Pie dodała, że przydadzą im się kostiumy i oparła się o jeden z nich. Rainbow Dash, powtórzyła swoje pytanie, a Pinkie Pie powiedziała, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli sama im pokaże, o co chodzi, zakładając na siebie jeden ze strojów i kazała im patrzeć. Próby przejścia toru przeszkód thumb|left|Gra w karty. Najpierw różowa klacz przemierzyła tunel z musem jabłkowym dla Applejack, po czym "wypłynęła" z niego i wskoczyła prosto do rowu z błyszczącymi tkaninami, które były dla Rarity, po czym wyskoczyła i pobiegła przed siebie na stertę książek, które w jej założeniu były materiałami do czytania dla Twilight i wskoczyła na nie, rozrzucając je. Następną atrakcją była gra w karty ze zwierzakami dla Fluttershy i zwierzęta przeglądały swoje karty, jednakże Pinkie miała lepsze karty i wygrała, a zrezygnowane zwierzęta rozrzuciły swoje karty. Potem Pinkie Pie włączyła czerwony guzik do maszyny, która unosiła w powietrzu babeczki, co miało być dla niej samej i zjadła kilka z przysmaków. Kiedy wyszła z maszyny i przedstawiła im jeszcze wyścig linowy dla Rainbow Dash. Twilight wtedy, wskazała przerażona na ostatni punkt toru i spytała się, co to jest, a inne kucyki podążyły wzrokiem za jej kopytkiem i wydały się równie przerażone. Pinkie w niebezpieczeństwie thumb|right|Pinkie utknęła noga... Otóż na końcu znajdował się wielki stos kamieni, z największym chwiejącym się kamieniem na szczycie. thumb|left|Ten kamień zaraz ją zgniecie! Pinkie odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie alikornowi, że to zjeżdżalnia kamienna dla Maud, jednak sama Maud patrzyła się na to bez jakichkolwiek uczuć. Różowy kucyk dodał, że najpierw się wspina, a potem zjeżdża i wesoło wskoczyła do rury i zjechała na dół. Applejack wtedy powiedziała do Fluttershy, że ma co do tego złe przeczucia, a pegaz spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Pinkie wesoło skakała po kamieniach dla siostry, śmiejąc się przy tym, gdy nagle tylna noga kucyka utknęła pomiędzy głazami. Kucyk niemogący się ruszyć, próbował wyciągnąć nogę, jednakże wtedy kamienie zaczęły się trząść, a głaz na szczycie zaczął się coraz bardziej trząść. Przyjaciółki Pinkie patrzyły na to z przerażeniem, gdy nagle głaz zaczął spadać prosto na Pinkie. Uratowanie Pinkie thumb|right|Maud zmienia głaz w proch! Applejack krzyknęła przerażona do Pinkie, aby ta uważała, a różowy kucyk popatrzył się przed siebie i krzyknął przerażony, aby ktoś jej pomógł. thumb|left|Że co, proszę?! Maud oglądająca całe zdarzenie z dołu, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, ruszyła siostrze na pomoc. Szybko ubrała jeden ze strojów, które zrobiła Pinkie i przemierzyła tor przeszkód prawie z prędkością światła. Kucyki oglądające całe zajście były równie zdziwione, co przerażone. Gdy głaz był już blisko Pinkie, wtem wkroczyła Maud i bez problemu "przewierciła" kopytami kamień, zmieniając go w proch, po czym odskoczyła do siostry i rozbiła kamień trzymający nogę Pinkie. Klacze odetchnęły z ulgą, widząc, że Pinkie nic nie jest, a Rainbow Dash, rozbrojona umysłowo całą akcją z Maud, opadły kopyta. Skrócenie pobytu w Ponyville przez Maud thumb|right|Na szczęście nic Ci nie jest... Siostry bezpiecznie zeskoczyły po kamieniach na dół. Pinkie popatrzyła się smutnie na wściekłą siostrę, która zaraz potem przytuliła ją, po czym zapytała ją, co ona sobie myślała. Różowy kucyk spuścił wzrok i odpowiedział Maud, że chyba nie myślała, po czym opuścił głowę. thumb|left|Miło było was poznać. Maud jednak podniosła głowę siostry, aby popatrzeć jej w oczy i powiedziała, że wie, jak bardzo dla niej ważne jest, aby jej przyjaciółki stały się jej przyjaciółkami, jednak wątpi, że tak kiedykolwiek się stanie. Pinkie tylko smutnie popatrzyła na siostrę i zdjęła swój kask, a Maud powiedziała, że chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli wróci na farmę kamieni i tam spędzi resztę tygodnia, a różowy kucyk zrobił przerażoną minę. Maud podeszła do przyjaciółek Pinkie i powiedziała, że miło było je poznać i że cieszy się, że jej siostra ma takie dobre przyjaciółki, po czym odeszła, a klacze spuściły głowy na dół. Wtedy Pinkie woła do siostry, że nie miały nawet okazji, by zrobić ich naszyjników ze słodkich kamyczków i zrozpaczona woła do siostry, aby na nią zaczekała i że z nią pojedzie. Przemyślenia przyjaciółek thumb|right|Jak ona to zrobiła... Przyjaciółki smutnie patrzyły, jak siostry idą w stronę stacji, a Twilight powiedziała im, że nie może uwierzyć, że Maud skróciła swój pobyt w Ponyville, a Rarity dodała, że nie może uwierzyć, że prawie straciły Pinkie przez ten niedorzeczny tor z przeszkodami. Fluttershy wtedy dodała, że dziękuje niebiosom, że Maud była w stanie dotrzeć do Pinkie na czas i uratować ją. Wtedy Rainbow Dash entuzjastycznie spytała się przyjaciółek, czy widziały, jak Maud szybko się ruszała, a Rarity zdziwiła się, jak Maud była w stanie roznieść ten wielki głaz w proch i jak ona na Equestrię tego dokonała. Fluttershy powiedziała, że Pinkie była w opałach i Maud poruszyłaby góry, gdyby musiała uratować swoją ukochaną siostrę. Twilight, która przysłuchiwała się rozmowie przyjaciółek, pomyślała przez chwilę i nagle krzyknęła, że o to chodzi! i że zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co mają wspólnego z Maud, coś wartego super duper specjalnej tradycji, którą tylko najlepsi przyjaciele mogą dzielić. Gdy to powiedziała, przyjaciółki popatrzyły na nią z uśmiechem. W drodze na farmę kamieni thumb|left|Cieszę się, że jedziesz ze mną Siostry jechały wspólnie pociągiem na farmę kamieni. Pinkie Pie patrzyła smutnie przez okno, jednak ciszę przerwała Maud, mówiąc młodszej siostrze, że dziękuje jej, że jedzie z nią, gdyż nie wie, na jak długo wyjeżdża na jej wyprawę studiowania skał, po czym wyjęła Głaza z jej torebki i zaczęła go przewracać w kopytkach. Klacz dodała, że cieszy się, że może spędzić z nią jeszcze trochę czasu, nim wyruszy, a Pinkie Pie uśmiechnęła się, słysząc słowa siostry i obróciła się do niej. Różowa klacz powiedziała wtedy, że ona również się z tego cieszy i przeprosiła siostrę, że tak naciskała na wszystkie kucyki, by zaciskały więzi, gdyż chciała, by poznały jej niesamowitą starszą siostrę. Maud wtedy przytuliła młodszą siostrę ze swoim kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i trwały tak w uścisku. Pinkie była najpierw z pozoru szczęśliwa, jednakże potem, na jej twarz powrócił grymas i kurs wzroku powędrował na okno. Przyjazd sióstr do rodzinnego domu thumb|right|Skąd wyście się tu wzięły? Pinkie i Maud dotarły do rodzinnego domu na farmę kamieni. Pinkie była smutna i patrzyła w ziemię, gdy nagle Maud ją zatrzymała i popatrzyły na siebie, a potem Maud wskazała kopytkiem przed siebie. Pinkie popatrzyła na miejsce, gdzie wskazała jej siostra i wyszczerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Stały tam bowiem jej uśmiechnięte przyjaciółki i przywiozły ze sobą worki ze słodkimi kamyczkami. Pinkie spytała wtedy, co one tu robią. Twilight wtedy podeszła do sióstr i powiedziała Pinkie, że im wszystkim jest przykro, że zraniły jej uczucia, nie zawiązując więzi z Maud od razu, po czym zwróciła się do Maud i powiedziała, że przykro im, że uznała, że jedynym sposobem na oszczędzenie uczuć Pinkie to wcześniejsze opuszczenie Ponyville, a przyjaciółki przyznały przyjaciółce rację. "Co łączy nas wszystkie?" Applejack powiedziała wtedy, że wszystkie widziały na własne oczy, jak bardzo zależy jej na Pinkie Pie, a Twilight dodała, że szczęście Pinkie Pie znaczy tak samo wiele dla nich, jak i dla niej i przeprosiła, że wcześniej nie mogły tego dostrzec i wtedy siostry się na siebie popatrzyły. Twilight spojrzała na swoje przyjaciółki i dodała jeszcze, że to dzięki czemu przypadają sobie do gustu i tworzy między nimi specjalną więź, to to jak bardzo kochają Pinkie Pie, a różowa klacz słysząc to, rozczuliła się i poprosiła, aby już jej tak nie słodzić. Rozczarowanie przyjaciółek na reakcję Maud thumb|right|Ale ona wcale nie jest tym podekscytowana... Twilight powiedziała jeszcze, że to jest ta wspaniała rzecz, która je łączy, jeśli o nią chodzi, a wszystkie przyjaciółki popatrzyły na siostry. Wtedy Twilight spytała Maud, co ona o tym sądzi, a ona jedynie monotonnie odpowiedziała jasne i bez żadnych uczuć patrzyła na klacze. Słysząc to z kucyków opadły emocje i posmutniały, a Pinkie spytała, co jest nie tak, a Rarity powiedziała przyjaciółce, że wszystkie myślały, że Maud będzie bardziej podekscytowana tym wszystkim, a Pinkie wybuchnęła entuzjazmem i spytała ją czy sobie żartuje, gdyż ona nigdy nie widziała siostry bardziej podekscytowanej w swoim życiu jak teraz, po czym wskazała na stojącą obok Maud, a następnie uderzyła wesoło kopytkiem w czoło i zniknęła. Wyjaśnienia Maud wtedy powiedziała, że nie wie czy klacze zauważyły, ale ona nie pokazuje swojego entuzjazmu w taki sam sposób, jaki robi to jej siostra, a za nią pojawiła się wesoła Pinkie robiąca gwiazdę''Gwiazdę, w sensie ćwiczenie gimnastyczne.. Przyjaciółki wtedy popatrzyły na Maud, a Rainbow Dash powiedziała, że zauważyły i popatrzyła porozumiewawczo na przyjaciółki. Dodała jeszcze, że całkowicie im to pasuje, a przyjaciółki wesoło potwierdziły słowa pegaza. Maud jednak patrzyła na klacze bez uczuć, a za nią wesoło kręciła się Pinkie Pie, po czym uklękła i rozrzuciła woków serpentyny. Wymiana naszyjnikami thumb|left|To dla Ciebie! Maud odprowadziła siostrę i jej przyjaciółki na stację kolejową, gdy pociąg dojechał na peron. Przyjaciółki trzymały naszyjniki ze słodkich kamyczków, gdy Twilight powiedziała do Maud, że chciałyby jej dać coś na jej podróż, a Pinkie Pie słysząc to, entuzjastycznie podskoczyła. Alikorn dodał, żeby pamiętała swoje przyjaciółki z Ponyville, po czym wyjęła ze swojej torby naszyjnik i magią przelewitowała go na szyję Maud. Wtedy przyjaciółki zaczęły podchodzić do Maud, aby wręczyć jej naszyjniki dla niej, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash nie mogąc udźwignąć ciężaru swojego naszyjnika, wleciała na Rarity, która dziwnie na nią popatrzyła. Applejack i Fluttershy wręczyły już Maud naszyjnik i weszły już do pociągu, a Rainbow ciągła swój ciężki naszyjnik po ziemi, zostawiając za sobą rysy, na co patrzyła zdziwiona Rarity, jednak gdy pegaz wręczył już naszyjnik Maud, jednorożec uśmiechnął się. Maud popatrzyła na naszyjnik od Rainbow, a gdy pegaz wsiadł do pociągu, podążyła za nią wzrokiem. "Nie zjadłaś nawet jednego?" thumb|right|Pierwszy i ostatni uśmiech Maud w odcinku Kiedy Rarity wręczyła jako ostatnia naszyjnik, Maud spojrzała na naszyjnik i powiedziała ''dziękuję, a jednorożec wszedł do wagonu. Wtedy Pinkie powiedziała entuzjastycznie siostrze, żeby nie zjadła wszystkich cukierków, nim dojedzie, po czym wyjęła naszyjnik dla starszej siostry. Maud wtedy wyciągnęła ze swojej torby naszyjnik dla Pinkie i wymieniły się nimi. Pinkie od razu zaczęła jeść swój i pobiegła na bok. Twilight popatrzyła wesoło na przyjaciółkę, po czym podeszła do Maud i spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, gdyż wyjęła z torby jeszcze pudełko, po czym wrzuciła do niego naszyjnik od siostry. Zdziwiona spytała się Maud, czy to wszystkie naszyjniki, które wysłała jej Pinkie, a klacz tylko przytaknęła i zamknęła pudełko. Alikorn spytał ją wtedy zbity z tropu, czy nie zjadła żadnego z nich, a klacz odpowiedziała jej, że tak naprawdę nie lubi słodyczy. Wtedy po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła na entuzjastycznie jedzącą słodkie kamyczki siostrę oraz dodała, że za to kocha Pinkie i klacze popatrzyły się na Pinkie, która skończyła już jeść swój naszyjnik i kucyk uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cytaty :Applejack: Uch, chętnie ci pomożemy, Pinkie Pie, ale wydaje mi się, że tych cukierków jest strasznie dużo. :Rarity: Nawet jak na ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Być może tak ociupineczkę przesadziłam. :Twilight Sparkle: Maud to twoja siostra. Cukierki na pewno będą jej smakować i jestem pewna, że ich wystarczy. Ona przyjeżdża tylko na tydzień. :Pinkie Pie: Och, to nie tylko dla Maud, głuptasie. Zrobiłam cukierki dla wszystkich! :Rainbow Dash: Chwileczkę, ten sekretny składnik to kamienie!? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, ale to specjalny rodzaj kamieni, które odkryła Maud. :Fluttershy: O, a co to są za kamienie? :Pinkie Pie: Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, szepcząc bo to jest nasz sekret! :Pinkie Pie: I… no… i jest ekstra! :Rarity: Tak, wydaje się wspaniała, ale pewnie się zmartwi, kiedy wysiądzie z pociągu, a ciebie nie będzie. :Pinkie Pie: Bardzo możliwe. wzdycha Muszę po nią lecieć! :Rainbow Dash: Nie sądzę, że ona będzie zwracać uwagę na stroje. Po co się przejmujesz? :Rarity: Przejmuję się, bo bardzo trudno będzie pokazać Maud, że my, kucyki z Ponyville, świetnie znamy się na modzie, skoro najbardziej modny kucyk nie może ogarnąć kapelusza, żeby się nie rozpadał! :Maud Pie: się i wącha kamień Hm. To osadowa. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Maud Pie: głosem To jest skała osadowa. :cisza :Twilight Sparkle: To… naprawdę fascynujące. Prawda, dziewczyny? :Rarity: Pinkie Pie mówiła, że interesujesz się modą. :Maud Pie: monotonnie Lubię wyrażać siebie przez moje ubrania. :Rarity: A, a co mówi ta zachwycająca sukienka, którą masz na sobie? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Ona nie mówi. To sukienka. :Applejack: Pinkie Pie mówiła, że też masz zwierzaczka. :Maud Pie: monotonnie Mam go w kieszeni. :Fluttershy: Oo, musi być malutki. Czy to jest myszka? Albo mały ptaszek? Tresowany motylek? :Maud Pie: monotonnie To jest kamień. Ma na imię Głaz. :Applejack: Maud? Może spróbujesz słynnych jabłkowych muffinków mojej Babci Smith? bierze z koszyka kamień i zjada go O, ee, to nie jest, ee… :Maud Pie: kamień monotonnie It's crunchy. :Maud Pie: monotonnie Znalazłam. :Pinkie Pie: Oho! Gdzie on był? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Ukrywał się w mojej kieszeni. :Rainbow Dash: Bez przesady! :Rainbow Dash: Cały dzień grzebałyśmy w piachu, a ona trzymała kamień w swojej kieszeni?! :Fluttershy: Ale z drugiej strony Głaz był bardzo milusi. :Rainbow Dash: To jest kamień! :Maud Pie: monotonnie Podoba mi się ten. :Rarity: się Pinkie Pie nie powiedziała, że jesteś taka zabawna! :Maud Pie: monotonnie Co masz na myśli? :Rarity: Oo, cóż, bo wiesz… Chodzi o to, że to jest ściereczka. :Fluttershy: Maud Te pająki żyją tylko w Ponyville. I chociaż wyglądają trochę przerażająco, to są bardzo milutkie i odstraszają inne, bardziej niebezpieczne owady. :Maud Pie: Ja patrzyłam na kamień. :Fluttershy: Och. :Twilight Sparkle: Mam wiele książek z poezją. Czytałaś może „Tentet”? Albo „Kwiat Jabłoni”? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Wolę czytać swoją własną poezję. :Twilight Sparkle: To może mi powiesz jakiś wiersz? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Kamień. Jesteś kamieniem. Szary. Jesteś szary. Tak jak kamień. Którym jesteś. Kamień. Napisałam tego setki. :Pinkie Pie: Jest bardzo twórcza! :Maud Pie: monotonnie A następny jest o kamieniach. Wszystkie są o kamieniach. Skały; to moje skały. Osadowe; tak mnie osadzają. Gładkie kamienie lubią spać w ziemi. Odcienie brązu i szarości... :Applejack: A co ty sądzisz, Maud? :Maud Pie: pije monotonnie Smakuje jak jabłka. :Pinkie Pie: Mówiłam, że jest superszczera. Tak, jak ty! :Rainbow Dash: Ło! Jak to zrobiłaś? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Rzuciłam. :Pinkie Pie: Gdybyście mnie potrzebowały, to będę w domu zastanawiać się, co zrobić z taką ilością kryształkowych cukierków. :Rainbow Dash: Może. Ale kto to wie? Ten kucyk jest dla mnie zagadką tak niezgłębioną jak jakaś magma. :Rarity: Masz na myśli „jak jakaś enigma”? :Rainbow Dash: Nie, chodzi o magmę. Z tego są skały. Zapytaj mnie, skąd ja to wiem. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Połączyłam nasze zainteresowania na jednym placu zabaw, gdzie możemy bawić się razem i dzięki temu możemy nareszcie zbliżyć się do siebie; jako najlepsze przyjaciółki! To dla was. :Rainbow Dash: Powtarzam: Hę? :Maud Pie: Pinkie Pie, coś ty wymyśliła? :Pinkie Pie: Chyba nic mądrego. :Maud Pie: Wiem, że to dla ciebie bardzo ważne, aby ''twoje przyjaciółki stały się moimi, ale myślę, że to nam się nie uda. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócę na kamienną farmę i tam spędzę resztę tygodnia.'' :Rainbow Dash: Widziałyście, jaka ona była szybka? :Rarity: I jak skruszyła tę wielką skałę na pył? Na nici i igły, jak ona to zrobiła?! :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie była w tarapatach. Maud góry by dla niej przeniosła, gdyby musiała. :Rarity: Wybacz, kochana, ale myślałyśmy, że ona odniesie się do tego z większym entuzjazmem. :Pinkie Pie: Czy ty tego nie widzisz?! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam jej tak podekscytowanej! :Maud Pie: monotonnie Być może zauważyłyście, że ja nie okazuję swoich uczuć w taki sam sposób, jak to robi moja siostra. :Rainbow Dash: Aa, już wiemy. I całkowicie to akceptujemy. :Twilight Sparkle: To te naszyjniki, które Pinkie ci wysłała? :Maud Pie: monotonnie Mm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: I jeszcze nie zjadłaś żadnego z nich? :Maud Pie: Nie przepadam za cukierkami, ale kocham Pinkie Pie. Ciekawostki * Tytuł odcinka po raz pierwszy został wspomniany podczas jednego z primaaprilisowych żartów Meghan McCarthy na Twitterze. Jedyna różnica to nieme "e" na końcu pierwszego wyrazu.Primaaprilisowy żart Meghan McCarthy Galeria En:Maud Pie (episode) de:Maud Pie es:La Visita de Maud Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu